Dark Pasts
by After Hours
Summary: Riku and Sora are finally reunited, and getting ready to kick some Xemnas booty! But what happens when a heartless falls in love with Sora's light? OC character and RikuxSora.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Pasts**

**Holly: **Whoot, whoot! This fic should be like five chapters...Mattie loves Kingdom Hearts, but she doesn't own it or any of it's characters. I know, I know: She's lame. Oh but there is an OC. The OC is her design, and if you want to use it just ask!

This is takes place in KHII, right before the final boss. So it's when you have the smexiness of Riku yet the worlds are still in trouble.

ENJOY!

Chapter One

I am constantly groping in darkness. Wandering aimlessly until…

There!

…a light appears to guide my way. I cannot see or feel without the light. The light is my purpose and I want it. It is usually just a flicker, but it's there. I chase it, but right when I almost have it, _they_ come.

They are dark creatures with yellow eyes, and they suffocate the light. I have to watch as they devour it greedily.

And it hurts.

Sometimes though, the light escapes. It wards off the creatures and flees, or destroys them all together.

And sometimes, the light comes towards me. It reaches out to me. Whether it aims to hurt or harm me I don't care. I want it. I want it to want me. I want to become that light.

But the dark creatures never let it.

They surround me in darkness, so the light leaves.

And I am left to wander in the darkness.

To wait for the light.

It may seem strange, but I know I have to get the light. The only other things in the darkness are the yellow eyed creatures. But I feel that there is more out there. I feel as though I knew what it was, but not anymore.

A bright light comes to me, and it all starts coming back….

"Hey, Sora?" A tall teenage boy asked a shorter teenage boy as they wandered the streets.

"What's up, Riku?" the shorter boy asked not turning around.

"Umm," the taller boy asked stopping, "I don't mean to sound rude but…"

"But…?" the shorter boy said turning around gazing anxiously.

"What are you doing?"

Sora laughed, "Training of course!"

"In Twilight Town?"

"Hey, don't be fooled by its charm! This place is full of heartless and nobodies."

"Yes, I get that. But wouldn't it make more sense to go and stop Xemnas? He's still kind of trying to recreate Kingdom Hearts and disturb the balance of dark and light and all that…"

"Humph." Sora sighed, "I'm not ready yet, okay? I need a little more training."

"Okay, I just…" Riku trailed off. He looked down and grabbed Sora, pulling him into a tight hug. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora shivered pulling back a little. He looked up at his old friend. Riku's silver hair was longer, and his body more muscular, but one thing hadn't changed: those honest eyes. Looking into them Sora did, however, notice a new emotion in them. A glazed over sort of look that was slowly getting closer. Sora felt his body move with Riku's, closing the distance between the two. His eyes fluttered shut. He felt their lips barely brush each other when he heard something strange.

Sora pulled away and opened his eyes to see they were surrounded by heartless. He looked up at Riku who smiled.

"I guess our light together is too strong to ignore." The older boy winked at the younger, letting him go. Sora blushed crimson and summoned his keyblade, turning his attention to the heartless.

The dark creatures were moving in mobs towards a light. I followed halfheartedly.

My eyes shot open and I sped up. It wasn't one light but two. I stood at the back of the mob as the two lights defeated the monsters one by one with ease. I watched as the creatures dissolved into shadows. Soon, there was only a few left. This was my chance.

I ran towards the closer light as fast as I could. The closer I got the harder it got for me to see. The light blinded me.

I could barely make out a figure when I was just inches from the light. It wasn't a light at all though. It was a boy.

Boy? How did I know that? His eyes were the color of the ocean…but I couldn't remember what that was. They were filled with confusion when he spotted me. I kept running and jumped into the boy's dark arms. He flew back, landing on his bottom. He looked into my eyes and gasped.

The boy called out, and the other light turned to me. This light's eyes were the same color, but a different shade. They had something else in them too: hate. Hate directed at me. I turned away from the boy, hugging onto the smaller light. I buried my head into the light's chest. If I would die, then at least I would go while holding onto light.

"Riku, no!" my light screamed. That's right, _my_ light. He wrapped his arms around me and everything went dark.

Sora was distracted, and Riku could tell. The kid was taking out the heartless in front of him, but was looking to the back of the crowd of the heartless. Riku arched his neck trying to see what Sora was staring at, but he saw was more shadows. Another heartless jumped at Riku while he was distracted. The little shit gave him a good scratch too. He turned and ignored Sora, figuring he could ask what his deal was later.

Sora, on the other hand was feeling a strong pull. He kept thinking that he HAD to finish these heartless so he could get to the back. He didn't know why, but he was one for following his instincts.

When it seemed like all the shadows were gone, one came flying at him. Sora held his keyblade ready when…

…it changed. As the heartless flew through the air it began to transform. Its legs became long and pale, as well as its arms. Its black torso became longer as well, changing into the shape of a flowing, short black dress. Its antennas flattened around a now smooth pale face. Lips and a nose formed, followed by eyes and eyebrows. The heartless reached out her arms and flew into Sora's. He looked down shocked.

The heartless looked at him with still changing eyes. Pupils were just beginning to form in the yellow irises. They were slowly expanding like dark pools of water. In those eyes, Sora could see fear, pleading, and something he couldn't quite place…

"Riku! Look at this!" He called out. Riku turned and went to attack the heartless. It turned to see Riku, and then turned back to Sora, wrapping its arms around his middle and burying its face in his chest.

Sora felt himself wrap his arms around the girl protectively and screamed for Riku to stop.

Riku stopped with his keyblade in mid swing. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"She's not trying to hurt me!" Sora protested, "I think she's scared."

"It's a heartless," Riku deadpanned, lowering his weapon to his side, but not putting it away, "not a she."

"But she looks human!"

"But she's not."

A dark cloud seemed to travel over Riku's face. He looked into Sora's arms with distaste. The heartless had fainted or something. It resembled someone Riku felt like he knew. He searched the pale face for clues. His eyes traveled to her long black hair. _That's not right...she had short hair._ A name floated into Riku's mind but left before he could grasp it. What was he thinking? Heartless were just the darkness from someone's heart. That just meant it was someone's darkness. Someone who liked Sora.

All the more reason to get rid of it.

"I'm taking her to Yen Sid." Sora anouced, interupting Riku's thoughts.

Riku looked shocked, "It's just a heartless, Sora! Do you really think Yen Sid is going to care that it looks human?"

"How many human heartless have you seen?" Sora retorted childishly. He pulled the girl closer, protectively, "The last time I saw a heartless that looked human was Ansem. Before that you had a heartless emblem too. I don't know why, but I feel like this is different. If anyone would know what she is, it would be Yen Sid."

"_It_," Riku responded darkly, "isn't worth the time. If you won't kill it then it go. We have to defeat Xemnas, Sora."

The boys stared at each other tensely.

**Holly: **Riku you possesive drama llama...you should really get a life bro!

Review if you'd like! Even if it's just a babble of rude coments, Mattie loves those. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Holly: **Gahhh chapter two! I've been waiting for this for sooo long. Mattie writes slow...booo! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! More should be up by the end of the month~

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Sora!"

The boys looked to see Goofy, Donald, and Kairi running towards them. Donald and Kairi gasped as they got closer, seeing the girl. Goofy smiled, "Is that your girlfriend, Sora?" the dog asked with a laugh. Riku and Kairi looked offended at the suggestion.

"No," Sora said laughing at Riku's face, "it's a heartless, look!" Sora loosened his grip on the girl, searching for evidence. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't point out the strange color. His eyes gazed over the limp body. Riku cleared his throat and Sora blushed, realizing what it must have looked like.

"Oh I see…" Donald said pointing at her arm, "There's the mark!"

'~~'

Was I in the darkness again?

No, my eyes were closed.

I could hear arguing, and more voices came in. They were talking about me, but that didn't matter. Was I still…?

I was. I was still in his arms. I felt something grab my arm. A voice shouted and my arm fell back down. I almost opened my eyes, but playing dead was a better idea. I felt a finger trace my arm. I opened my eyes and saw his again. He smiled brightly at me. I smiled back.

Suddenly I felt very tired. I snuggled closer to my light. I felt his arms tighten around me again. Something felt strange in me, like someone was pressing down on my chest. I peeked out and saw nothing there.

It didn't hurt but it was heavy.

I wondered what this was as I fell asleep.

My eyes shot open and I sat upright. I couldn't see again. I was in the darkness but...

I was surronded by lights. Five bright shinning lights. I could hear them arguing.

"See, it's just a heartless." a stern voice grumbled.

"Riku, that was rude!" another light called. This light started to approach me.

"Don't get any closer!" the mean light called out, "I don't want you getting hurt, Kairi."

"Oh she'll be alright!" a friendly voice laughed. "It's just a shadow after all. If it goes to attack Donald and I will protect her."

"_All_ of us will protect each other." another light called. That was the one who grabbed my arm. I knew because I could barely understand what it was saying. It was like it had no lips or something...

"But that's the thing!" my heart swelled, "We don't need protection. She's not doing anything." It was him. My light came closer, stopping a little ways in front of me.

"Sora..." the stern voice warned.

"Shh! She's looking at me Riku! Hey," he said looking at me, I couldn't see him, but I felt his eyes, "can you understand me?" I nodded. He came closer, blinding me with that brightness I'd been watching my entire life. "Can you talk?"

Talk...talk...what is talk?

I felt myself walking into the light. Once again I could see him. The moment I laid my eyes on him the group let out a collect gasp.

"Maybe we should go to Yen Sid..." I looked over and saw a large dog with great worry in his eyes.

"I agree!" I girl called jumping in front of my. My body cringed against my will and she laughed. "I'm Kairi," she whispered, "who are you?" All I could do was stare. The girl looked very familiar. I felt...connected to her somehow.

"I don't think she can talk." a duck waddled in front of the girl pearing at me.

"Says you!" my light laughed. The duck looked offened but smiled at the laughing boy.

"It."

I turned around.

Standing directly behind me was the other boy from before. He towered over me, glaring down into my eyes. He was a bit close for comfort so I backed up a bit.

"It isn't worth the time." he said, tearing his eyes off me and lookin at my light. "We need to stop Xemnas."

"Well," _everyone _jumped at this, "I disagree if that helps." The five lights peered around the area searching for the source of the voice. I felt me knees grow weak as it spoke again, "I feel like...I'm not sure." A transparent firgure walked out of light, causing him to jump back in surprise. I would have laughed but...

Those eyes. Bright and blue like the afternoon sky. That hair that was spiked in such a riduculus way, yet it managed to look normal on him. That voice. I heard that voice before. My mouth tasted like salt. When his eyes met mine it was over. The world went dark again, only this time there was no lights.

'~~'

"Xi-"

"Roxas!" Kairi screamed, "Look what you did!" Roxas shook his head, suddenly forgetting what he was about to say.

"I didn't do anything Kairi," he explained, "She just...I feel close to her. Maybe she feels the same towards me?"

"Yeah!" Sora shouted, "I feel really drawn to her to. Maybe she's important?" He looked up at Riku sheepishly.

Riku was done with this bullshit. It. Was. A. Heartless. Sora was giving him that look though. He felt himself grow warm as Sora stared up nervously at him. Maybe they could go just once before they had-

No, no. They had to save the world. Riku shooed the thoughts from his head, looking away from Sora.

"Fine." the older boy said, "We'll go see Yen Sid." If Sora wasn't going to let it go, then Riku would just play along until this stupidity ended.

"Hooray!" Sora, Goofy, and Kairi cried. Riku rolled his eyes.

He looked over at Roxas, who was staring intently at the girl. Riku looked to the heartless as well. He couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards her. He felt as though she was in the way of Riku and Sora. And that she had once been the only thing keeping them apart.

Wait...that wasn't right.

"Hey Riku," Roxas said, "I feel like I am forgetting something important..."

"Yeah, like-" Riku was cut off by a sudden hug from Sora.

"Thank you so much." The boy whispered into Riku's chest. "I love you."

Riku's eyes widen and his heart raced. He leaned down and whispered back, "I love you, too."

Maybe this heartless problem wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Holly: <strong>N'aww wasn't that nice? Mattie promises hot and heavy yaoi next chapter...but not hard yaoi. Sorry ;.;

LIKE WHAT RIKU? WE WANT TO KNOW!


End file.
